Question: $h(t) = 4t$ $g(x) = -7x+7+5(f(x))$ $f(n) = 3n+7-4(h(n))$ $ f(h(-9)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-9)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-9) = (4)(-9)$ $h(-9) = -36$ Now we know that $h(-9) = -36$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-9))$ , which is $f(-36)$ $f(-36) = (3)(-36)+7-4(h(-36))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-36)$ $h(-36) = (4)(-36)$ $h(-36) = -144$ That means $f(-36) = (3)(-36)+7+(-4)(-144)$ $f(-36) = 475$